


christmas socks

by honeymoneycat



Series: cat stories [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Christmas, England (Country), M/M, christmas socks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoneycat/pseuds/honeymoneycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mops_ashtona: Zamawiam historię Muke [Michael Clifford x Luke Hemmings], może jakieś świąteczne klimaty, proszę o to, by oboje kochali słodkie skarpetki świąteczne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas socks

Luke uwielbiał te kilka dni przed Wigilią, kiedy to mógł spokojnie odpocząć na miękkiej sofie po chodzeniu po galeriach i kupowaniu wymarzonych prezentów. Leżał przykryty grubymi kocami, pił ciepłą czekoladę z malutkimi piankami i wpatrywał się w ekran telewizora znajdującego się na niskim, szklanym stoliku. Ze znudzeniem oglądał świąteczne programy, ogrzewając się przyjemnym ciepłem z małego kominka pod szerokim oknem, które ukazywało ośnieżone ulice Swindon - miasteczka godzinę drogi od Londynu, gdzie postanowił zamieszczać razem z jego przyjacielem, a jednocześnie chłopakiem Michaelem. Jego drugi dom znajdował się w Sydney, ale niebieskooki zawsze wolał spędzać Wigilię tutaj razem z resztą chłopaków, by na następny dzień rozdzielić się i jechać do swoich rodzin. Jego oczy świeciły za każdym razem, kiedy napotykały bogato wystrojoną choinkę z kilkoma prezentami pod nią. Czasami wyciągał się znad kanapy, by tylko dotknąć delikatnie jakiś łańcuch czy bombkę i zachichotać.  
Luke naprawdę kochał takie popołudnia, kiedy ze spokojem zaczynał ignorować odgłosy pochodzące od telewizora i wczytywał się w różne historie na jego IPhonie. Cieszył się tym krótkim okresem spokoju od uciążliwej sławy, paparazzi czy nawet zbyt nachalnych fanów. Nie, żeby ich nie kochał, oczywiście. Blondyn uśmiechał się pod nosem, kiedy słyszał jak wiatr mocniej wieje w okno. Wtedy zakopany pod stertą koców, czuł się miło i bezpiecznie.  
Luke najbardziej zachwycał się, kiedy czuł jak drobne ciało Michaela wsuwa się obok niego i pozwala mu wtedy na wtulenie się w jego klatkę piersiową. Zielonooki zazwyczaj rumieni się, zagłębiając się w szyję swojego ukochanego, a Hemmingsowi naprawdę to nie przeszkadza. W zamian obejmuje go mocno i całuje go w czoło.  
\- Cześć Lu - szepnął wesołym tonem Michael.  
Niebieskooki był prawie pewien, że jego uśmiech zmienił się na czuły, jego oczy zabłyszczały i zrobiły się delikatne zmarszczki w ich kącikach. Ścisnął on mocniej swojego chłopaka i przyłożył swoje usta do końcówek jego przefarbowanych na jasny czerwień włosów.  
\- Hej skarbie - mruknął w odpowiedzi.  
Luke zadrżał, kiedy poczuł delikatny pocałunek na jego szyi, a po chwili zauważył jak malinowe usta Michaela rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu. Przyłożył dłoń do jednego z zarumienionych policzków zielonookiego i złożył na jego wargach mały całus. Blondyn nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu wkradającego się na jego twarz.  
\- Pomyślałem, że czegoś brakuje, więc... - zaczął Michael, a niebieskooki mruknął zachęcająco. - Pojechałem do galerii. Nie uwierzysz, co znalazłem!  
\- Co takiego? - spytał zaciekawiony Luke pocierając nosem policzek chłopaka.  
\- Takie urocze, świąteczne skarpetki... - wymamrotał starszy, a niebieskooki jęknął, przez co Michael wysunął lekko dolną wargę i burknął coś pod nosem. - No ale Lu, one...  
\- Michael - przerwał mu wzdychając. - Wiesz, że uwielbiam świąteczne skarpetki, ale mamy też już ich sporo od ostatnich lat.  
\- Ale, Lu, te były wyjątkowe! - burknął Michael.  
\- Zawsze tak mówisz - wymamrotał blondyn, całując drugiego chłopaka w uroczo zmarszczony nos.  
Michael prychnął pod nosem, wyrywając się spod uścisku i wyskoczył przed telewizor. W dłoniach trzymał cztery kolorowe skarpetki ze wzorami reniferów. Luke zaśmiał się, kiedy zielonooki potrząsnął nimi przed jego twarzą i oparł się wygodniej o oparcie sofy, przykrywając się zielonym kocem. Ignorując ciche pomrukiwania swojego chłopaka, kiwnął do niego głową, a potem wskazał kominek. Clifford rozweselił się i szybko zawiesił ozdoby na wystającej półce.  
\- Och, Mikey, ale z ciebie kociak - mruknął Luke, wpatrując się w urocze skarpetki.  
\- Nie jestem kociakiem - prychnął chłopak. - Kociaki nie są punk rockowe.  
Hemmings zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, co wywołało kolejne prychnięcie Michaela. Obrażony chłopak założył ręce na klatce piersiowej i obserwował blondyna z skrzywioną miną. W momencie, w którym się uspokoił, Luke ściągnął z siebie wszystkie koce i wstał z sofy. Po chwili objął zielonookiego w pasie i pocałował go w skroń.  
\- Och, skarbie - mruknął muskając kawałek jego ucha, co sprawiło, że Michael zarumienił się i przygryzł dolną wargę. - Wiesz przecież, że uwielbiam te twoje świąteczne skarpetki.  
\- No tak, Lu... - wymruczał w odpowiedzi i wtulił się w klatkę swojego chłopaka. - Ale jesteś niemiły.  
Luke zaśmiał się cicho obracając Michaela przodem do siebie i musnął jego usta. Mniejszy zadrżał przez uczucie zimnego kolczyka, a po chwili zarzucił ręce na ramiona blondyna. Delikatnie dotykał wrażliwą skórę niebieskookiego na karku, co wywoływało przyjemne dreszcze.  
Luke naprawdę uwielbiał te chwile, kiedy Michael wracał do domu z nowymi skarpetkami do ich kolekcji i przerywał oglądanie jakiegoś nudnego programu w telewizji. Cały pozostały czas do poranka, kiedy to niebieskooki wstawał i wkładał słodkości do nowych skarpetek, spędzali razem w łóżku. A uśmiech wkradał się jak wracał do zawiniętego w kołdrę zielonookiego i całował go w czoło.  
\- Och, Luke - Michael wołał go zawsze po obudzeniu się i zauważeniu różnych słodyczy w skarpetach. - Patrz, czekolady! To przez te skarpetki!  
Hemmings tylko podszedł do niego i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, podczas gdy Michael zawieszał się na nim i całował go.   
Luke naprawdę kochał te świąteczne skarpetki.


End file.
